It's A Wonderful Life
by broadwaybaby4205
Summary: COMPLETE! PostRENT. Mark-centric. "'Angel, what’s going on' Mark asked, his voice shaking. 'You got your wish. You don’t exist', Angel stated." Pairings: RogerMimi, MoJo, MarkMaureen, mentioned CollinsAngel, mentioned BennyAllison and MimiBenny in an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Greetings. ****J**** So, I was severely bored and channel surfing the other day and the movie "It's A Wonderful Life" was on (why it was on in July, I have no freaking clue, but whatever) and after watching it I got the idea to write this. Yes, I am aware of how cheesy and overused this plotline is, but whatever. By the way, this is a multi-chaptered fic, and you know what makes me update? Reviews! ****J**** Ponder that while you read.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, I would have like, 12 pairs of those awesome pants Maureen wears during "Take Me or Leave Me".**

"December 24, 1991, 8 PM, Eastern Standard Time. Pan across the empty loft. Roger and Mimi are downstairs in their now shared apartment, most likely enjoying being newlyweds. Today is the one year anniversary of their engagement. I assume they're 'celebrating'. Maureen and Joanne are at Joanne's upper eat side flat, most likely enjoying a very filling Christmas dinner together. God knows where Collins is, but he, Roger, Mimi, Joanne, Maureen, and I are meeting at the Life Café in an hour", Mark narrated.

He then sighed to himself and shut off his camera. God, was he pathetic or what? He was sitting alone in an empty loft on Christmas Eve. It was official; he needed to get out of the loft. Mark waltzed over to the door, camera in hand, and slid on his plaid coat as well as his signature scarf before heading out the door. He decided filming people in Tompkins Square Park would be relaxing and entertaining.

As he walked through the streets of New York, he began pondering. Everyone had someone but him. Mimi and Roger were married. Maureen and Joanne were together. Benny and Collins had been practically best friends ever since Muffy, or Alison, or whatever her name is filed for divorce and Angel died. And him? He had no one.

Swiftly and quietly, Mark sat down on a park bench and turned on his camera. He began filming a homeless man who was begging on the corner of 11th and Avenue A.

to himself, Mark shut off the camera after a while. Roger was right. He did hide behind his camera. He had completely detached from feeling alive. But, what could he do about it? Everyone had someone except him; he was with his camera alone. Mark leaned back and shut his eyes, sighing to himself. He probably had had no impact on the world. Hell, he wished he had never been born. He did. He wasn't doing the world any good being here. He had no impact on anyone's life but his own.

After sitting there for several minutes, he decided he should go back to the loft and get ready for dinner.

After having trudged through the icy snow for several minutes, he finally ascended his stairs and reached in his pocket to pull out his key. When he did however, it was nowhere to be found.

Mark listened very carefully and faintly heard something from the inside of the loft.

"I'm writing one great song before I go", he heard someone faintly sing before the chords of Musetta's Waltz began to dance through their large door.

Hm, Roger must've been up there for something. Mark, however, was confused. He had already written his "one song".

Anyway, Mark knocked firmly on the door, thankful that Roger was there to let him in. After a few moments, the heavy metal door was slid open to reveal Roger.

Roger was dressed in his usual plaid pants and leather jacket. His hair was severely long and outgrown and he looked like he hadn't shaved in months. What the hell? His hair was short and he was shaved this morning.

"Can I help you?" Roger grunted.

"Hey, Roger, I lost my key", Mark explained.

"Why would you have a key to my loft?" Roger interrogated.

"Um, I live here", Mark stated.

"No, I live here. I don't even know who the hell you are," Roger grumbled.

"What do you mean you don't know who I am? We've been best friends since first grade. And you don't live here; you live downstairs. With Mimi. Your wife", Mark gawked.

"Look, man, I've never seen you before in my life. And who the hell is Mimi? Are you talking about that chick who hit on me a few years ago?" Roger asked.

"What? Yeah. But, what? How could you not know your own wife?" Mark gasped.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but just leave me alone. You're obviously very confused. Get some help", Roger muttered before slamming the door in Mark's face.

"What the hell was that?" Mark mumbled to himself.

"You got your wish, Marky", a voice behind him stated.

Mark whirled around to see Angel standing before him in full drag.

"Okay, what the hell? I must be dreaming or something", Mark choked.

"No, you're not, sweetie", Angel explained, "You got your wish".

"What the hell do you mean, I got my wish. Angel, what? Just, what?" Mark gasped.

"Sugar, you're going to have to be a little more specific", Angel giggled.

"Angel, what's going on?" Mark asked, his voice shaking.

"You got your wish. You don't exist", she stated.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'll update IF you review and let me know what you though! Okay? Okay. Now press the pretty, pretty button. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Yay! –insert happy dance here- Anyway, here's chapter two. There's a flashback that's italicized, so yeah. Please continue to read and review! It really means a lot! ******

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, Adam Pascal would be tuning his guitar in my room. Which he's not.**

"Angel, what the fuck do you mean you don't exist?" Mark hollered.

"I mean, you don't exist. You were never born. You were wishing you didn't exist and now you don't. This is what the world is like without Mark Cohen, comprende?" Angel explained.

"I don't know what 'comprende' means, but I do know that's completely insane," Mark huffed, "And, you're dead. How are you here?"

"Feel special. I'm your guardian angel. No pun intended", Angel dryly remarked.

"Aren't you such a comedian. Now tell me what's up with Roger? Why was he still depressed and why didn't he recognize me?" Mark inquired.

"Well, you were never here to convince him to give Mimi a chance. So, when they got into that fight on Christmas Eve, you weren't there to convince him to invite her to the Life Café. In fact, you weren't there to convince him to leave the house. As of now, he hasn't left that loft in about two and a half years", Angel clarified.

"That's insane", Mark gawked "Listen I don't know what reality show I'm on right now, but it's not funny. You know what? I'm going down to Mimi's. Maybe she'll be able to help me".

Mark headed down the stairwell and to Mimi's door with Angel in close pursuit.

"She's not there, sugar", Angel stated.

"What do you mean? This is she and Roger's loft", Mark pointed out.

"No, Roger and Mimi were never together. This is Mimi's loft. But anyway, she's not home. She's at work", Angel informed him.

"What? No she's not. Mimi teaches ballet at Julliard and that's in the morning and certainly not on Christmas Eve", Mark argued.

"No, she doesn't. Try the Catscratch Club", Angel suggested.

"Look, Angel, just tell me what the hell's going on. This isn't funny. You and Roger's little practical joke is getting very old", Mark reiterated.

"I know it's not funny. I already told you what's going on. And this isn't a practical joke. I'm dead, how would I be involved in this?" Angel remarked.

"Good point", Mark agreed.

"Exactly", Angel giggled, "Now what's it going to take you to believe me?"

"Let's go to the Catscratch Club. If Mimi's there and doesn't recognize me, I'll believe you", Mark finally agreed.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

Mark coughed as he entered the Catscratch Club with Angel in close pursuit. It smelled like smoke and was making him sick.

"God, I hate this place", Mark coughed.

"Me too. I don't know why Mimi works here. She could've chosen a strip club that was better kept up", Angel commented.

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" Mark pointed out before the subject was dropped.

Sure enough, when Mark looked onstage, he saw none other than Mimi Marquez dancing before him.

She was clad in big, black boots, black fishnets, and plenty of skimpy leather attire. She threw a wink out to the audience as she began dancing on one of the poles.

"Ohmigod", Mark muttered, "What the fuck?"

"Do you believe me yet", Angel probed with a smug grin; however, Mark left her question unanswered.

"Oops, sorry", a girl giggled, bumping into Mark.

"It's o-. Maureen? What are you doing here? " Mark interrogated.

"Stalker, much? How do you know my name? And why wouldn't I be here?" she chuckled.

It was easy to tell from just a two sentence conversation that Maureen was drunk.

"Joanne hates it when you go to these places. And didn't you promise her you would stop going to strip clubs?" Mark questioned.

"What are you talking about? Who's Joanne?" Maureen inquired, a look of utter confusion spreading across her face.

"Joanne, your girlfriend," Mark clarified.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm single, but if you're interested..." Maureen began.

"No, no", Mark responded, mentally slapping himself for actually considering it for a couple of seconds.

"Oooo!" Maureen squealed, "I need more tequila".

And those were her parting words.

"What? Angel, how does she not know Joanne?" Mark asked.

"Well, you don't know how Maureen and Joanne met, do you?" Angel questioned.

Mark shook his head 'no' in response.

"_Marky, I don't understand why you can't pick up the takeout", Maureen whined._

"_Don't call me Marky, and Maureen, I broke my leg", Mark reminded her._

"_So?" Maureen challenged._

"_So? What do you mean 'so'? I slipped off the fire escape and broke my leg, and you want me to hobble all the way to 6__th__ street to pick up the takeout?" Mark argued._

"_Uh, yeah", Maureen smiled._

"_You cannot be serious," Mark muttered._

"_Pooookie, I have to practice for my protest against stupid Benny's cyber studio. Pleeeease? And I didn't even want Chinese! I wanted to go to the Life!" Maureen begged._

"_Maureen, please, I'm begging you", Mark begged._

"_Fine," she huffed, "But you're going ice skating with me when your leg feels better, deal?" _

"_Fine", Mark mumled._

"_Yayyy!" Maureen squealed, kissing him on the lips and bouncing out the door. _

_NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY_

_Maureen sighed as she glanced around the packed Chinese restaurant. Her food still wasn't ready and the place was packed with people. There wasn't even anywhere to sit. _

_She spotted an African America woman sitting at a table for two, and decided to ask if she could sit with her until the order was ready._

"_Um, I'm waiting for my order and all the tables are full. Do you mind if I sit here?" Maureen asked._

"_Not at all", the woman replied, looking at a yellow file._

"_I'm Maureen Johnson", Maureen greeted._

"_Joanne Jefferson", Joanne introduced with a smile._

"_What's in the file?" Maureen inquired._

"_Oh, I'm a lawyer. It's information for the case I'm working on", Joanne explained._

"_Oh, you're a lawyer," Maureen observed, "Then shouldn't you be in some fancy shmancy penthouse rather than an East Village Chinese restaurant?" _

"_Funny. I was meeting with a client and stopped to get some food on my way home", Joanne explained._

"_Oh," Maureen replied._

"_And by the way, I live in Midtown, not the Upper East Side", Joanne added._

"_Oh", Maureen repeated._

"_Maureen!" the cashier yelled._

"_Oh, that's my food. I should go. Nice to meet you though", Maureen grinned._

"_Can I have your number?" Joanne asked, sliding a pad of paper to her._

"_Sure," Maureen smiled, writing down her number, "Wait, actually can I have yours instead?"_

"_Sure", Joanne agreed. Phew. Close on. What if she called and Mark picked up the phone._

"_So, I'll call you then", Maureen giggled, walking over to the counter._

"_Sounds good", Joanne replied, grinning ever so slightly._

"I didn't know that!" Mark exclaimed. How did you know that?"

"I'm dead. I know everything. I'm just that amazing", Angel laughed, "Anyway, in case you didn't catch the point of that story, you weren't there to make Maureen get the Chinese food. Instead, she went to the Life Café alone. She never met Joanne, and because of that she's just as promiscuous as she was two years ago".

"I caught on", Mark remarked.

"Oh, the show's done. You wanna go talk to Mimichica backstage?" Angel asked.

"Sure," Mark agreed, not sure if he wanted to see how Mimi was.

**A/N: Welll, I dunno how I liked the MoJo part of the flashback…but oh well. Read and review anyway? Plllleeeaaassseee? –gets down on hands and knees and begs- I'm BEGGING you!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! I'm so glad so many people are reviewing! Thanks you so much! It really means a lot! ******** Please continue to do so! **

**Disclaimer: RENT is not mine. RENT will never be mine. Okay? Okay.**

As Mark and Angel entered the dressing room of the Catscratch Club, they immediately spotted Mimi standing in front of her vanity fixing her hair.

"Meems thank God," Mark exclaimed, sauntering toward her with Angel in close pursuit, "It's so good to see you".

He pulled her into a hug as she simply stood there, a blank look on her face.

"Um, how do you know my name and why are you hugging me?" Mimi asked, eyeing him, "Are you a stalker or something? Should I be in anyway creeped out?"

Mimi reached behind her and grabbed her leopard coat to slide on over her skimpy leather ensemble.

"What do you mean? I've known you for two years. You're married to my best friend," Mark stated.

"You know Benny?" Mimi inquired, calming down a bit.

"Benny? What? Roger, not Benny", Mark scoffed.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but my husband's name is Benny. Benjamin Coffin III. Not Roger", Mimi informed him.

"What? No. You're married to Roger Davis. He proposed a year ago today and you guys were married in January", Mark explained.

"Roger Davis? Don't you mean that guy who wouldn't go out with me? Look, he turned me down and I started dating Benny, my husband, again. His wife, Allison, found out about us and divorced him. Benny and I are married now", Mimi told him.

"What? You can't be married to Benny. You're supposed to be with Roger", Mark complained.

"Look, I don't know how you know Benny, but this really isn't any of your business. I'd be happy to talk to you about anything else. Really", Mimi pleaded.

"Okay, well, are you sure you don't know me?" he inquired yet again.

"Positive. I've never seen you before", Mimi explained, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Fine", Mark replied.

"Well, I'd love to talk longer, but I'm supposed to meet my friend Collins in twenty minutes. He used to date my best friend until she died", Mimi explained.

"Angel?" Mark verified.

"Uh, yeah", Mimi skeptically replied, "Did you know her?"

"Um, yeah. I did", Mark informed her, turning tomato red, as Angel giggled a little bit at his facial expression.

Mark threw him a glare.

"What are you glaring at?" Mimi inquired with a confused look crossing her face.

"Uh, nothing. Anyway, could I come with you?" Mark questioned.

"Sure," Mimi agreed as she marched out of the Catscratch Club with Mark, and although she couldn't see him, Angel, in close pursuit.

FORGETREGRETFORGETREGRETFORGETREGRETFORGETREGRETFORGETREGRETFORGETREGRETFORGETREGRETFORGETREGRETFORGETREGRETFORGETREGRETFORGETREGRET

"Collins, it's Mimi", Mimi hollered, knocking at the door.

She skeptically stared at Mark. What if he was some kind of stalker or robber? Well, at least she kept her money in her skintight leather boots. She smirked to herself. There was no way he'd get those off.

Mark examined the apartment structure. It was still the same as Collins's normal apartment, so that was a promising start. Maybe Collins would be the same.

On cue, the door swung open to reveal Collins. He was dressed in his signature beanie, gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, but somehow he looked different. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying and had been extremely sleep deprived. He smelled as if he hadn't showered in his days.

"Hey, Meems", Collins gloomily greeted, "Come on in. Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Mark," she introduced.

"Hi," he waved as Mark and Mimi entered.

Something was different about him, but besides the bloodshot eyes, Mark couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Angel, what's up with him?" Mark whispered.

"You'll find out, sugar", he softly replied with a wink.

"Did you say something, Mark?" Mimi inquired.

"No", he replied a little too quickly.

"Oh, I thought I heard you say Angel's name", Mimi replied.

"No", Mark nervously laughed, "I was talking about…angel food cake".

"Okay," Mimi replied, raising her eyebrow.

"You knew Angel?" Collins interjected.

"Uh, yeah", Mark responded.

As Mark entered the apartment, he didn't know what had happened. It looked like the Stoli fairy had come overnight.

"Collins, what's with all the booze?" Mark asked.

"Why? A man can drink if he wants too", he grumbled.

"I never said you couldn't. I was just saying", Mark hastily retorted.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" he suggested.

"I'll take a beer", Mimi smiled.

"No thanks", Mark replied.

Mark allowed his eyes to skim over the apartment. The tables were all covered in a thin layer of dust and adorned with bottles of Vodka, Stoli, Beer, you name it, some empty, some full. More were dropped sporadically across the floor. Also, as he flopped onto the couch beside Mimi, he found rather than sitting on a couch, he was sitting on a dusty clothing pile.

Mark coughed and looked up at Collins who was walking back from the kitchen, handing Mimi her beer, and taking a seat across from them, sipping from a large bottle of Vodka.

"So, Meems, how was work?" Collins asked.

"Fine," she informed him, "Tips were good".

"What about your yuppie scum of a husband?" Collins questioned bitterly.

"Don't call him that. He has a heart", Mimi lied.

"Sure", Collins sarcastically disagreed, rolling his eyes, "That's why he's obviously cheating on you".

"He is not! And I can't believe you'd say something so untrue with a complete stranger here!" Mimi shouted.

"It is true!" Collins hollered.

"Um, excuse me, I'm gonna find your restroom", Mark muttered, rising to his feet and heading toward what he assumed was the restroom.

Once he was inside, he shut the door and slid onto the floor **(A/N: The floor? –starts singing "Light My Candle"- Sorry. Stopping.)**.

What the hell was going on? Everyone was fucked up. Everything was out of place. Mimi was married to Benny of all people. Roger was still a shut in. Maureen was still a slut and had never even met Joanne. And what was with Collins's liking of alcohol being taken to the next level?

"You look confused", Mark heard a voice say.

"Angel! What the fuck? How did you get in here?" Mark exclaimed.

"I'm just that amazing", Angel jokingly bragged.

"Ha. Ha. Now what the fuck is up with Collins?" Mark interrogated.

"Remember that little chat you guys had in December?" Angel asked.

Mark shook his head no.

"Let me refresh your memory", Angel smirked.

**A/N: Welll, that's the end of chapter three! I hope you liked it! ******** Review if you want updates! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know, I suck. I haven't updated in FOREVER. I was swamped with summer school crap, and then I was reading Breaking Dawn and now I have to read Lord of the freaking Flies for school and I HATE it. Anyway, here's chapter four! Enjoy and review please! ******

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, it would not be closing any time soon.**

"_Collins, it's Mark", Mark hollered, banging on his friend's door, "Open up, I know you're there"._

_After several minutes of waiting impatiently, the door swung open to reveal Collins dressed in his pajamas and his eyes were red and puffy._

"_You look like shit", Mark observed with a smirk._

"_Thank you", Collins sarcastically rebutted._

"_And the reason you look like shit is…?" Mark probed._

"_What's the date today?" Collins asked._

"_December 24__th__", Mark replied, raising his eyebrow._

"_What happened on December 24__th__?" Collins pressed._

"_Should I go get my Bible?" Mark sarcastically questioned, resulting in Collins giving him a slap on the back._

"_Ow!" Mark reacted, "What was that for?"_

"_Who did I meet on December 24__th__?" he pressed._

"_Mimi?" Mark guessed._

"_No, you idiot. Angel", he explained, his voice cracking a bit when he spoke Angel's name._

"_Oh", Mark replied. _

"_I miss him so fucking much. You have no idea, Mark", Collins whispered. _

"_I know", Mark assured, giving his friend a hug, "Hey, you remember Angel's philosophy? You better, considering Mimi still reminds us of it daily"._

"_No day but today", Collins smirked._

"_Exactly. If Angel were here would she really want to see you sitting here moping around?" Mark continued._

"_No," Collins muttered._

"_Exactly. She would be dragging you to a life support meeting, or taking us all to the Life Café. And I don't know anything about the afterlife, but if Angel is watching you right now, do you really think she'd wanna see you sitting around moping over her death? No. She'd want to see you smiling and laughing and enjoying yourself", Mark monologued._

"_Why aren't we cheery today", Collins observed, resulting in a glare from Mark, "Sorry. But really, man, you're right. What do you say we go grab Roger and Mimi and get a bite to eat?"_

"_Sounds good", Mark agreed._

"So, because I didn't have that conversation with him, he's a miserable alcoholic?" Mark questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much", Angel clarified.

"Wow", Mark muttered.

"Yeah, you may not realize it Mark, but even the smallest conversations you have or the smallest things you do can affect people in huge ways", Angel explained.

"You sound like a therapist", Mark dryly stated.

"Hey, maybe I was in my last life", Angel suggested.

"In your last life?" Mark smirked.

"Yeah, good point", Angel replied.

"I should go back out there", Mark decided.

"Yeah, you're right, sugar. They're gonna start wondering", Angel agreed as Mark shut the door and headed back into Collins's living room with Angel in close pursuit.

"Hey, guys, what'd I miss?" Mark asked once he had repositioned himself on the couch.

"I was just expressing my…opinion on Mimi's husband", Collins sneered, reaching for a bottle of Vodka and talking a gulp.

"Nice to see I didn't miss much," Mark grumbled.

"Collins, come on, be reasonable. He has to pay his rent too", Mimi reminded her friend.

"By suing me because I'm not paying up? Come on, Meems", Collins stated.

"I tried to talk him out of that but he wouldn't listen", Mimi told him.

Just then, they were interrupted by the shrill sound of Collins's phone.

"You know the drill", Collins's voice announced through the answering machine.

"Beep. Hello, I hope I've reached the correct place. This is Joanne Jefferson calling for Mr. Thomas B. Collins. I'm Benjamin Coffin III's lawyer regarding the upcoming case and I'd like to set up an appointment with your lawyer. If you need to get a hold of me you can call (212) 555-5454. Merry Christmas. Beep".

"Jefferson? As in Joanne Jefferson?" Mark gawked.

"You know her or something?" Collins inquired.

"Uh, no", Mark quickly replied.

"I'd better get going. Benny's gonna wonder where I am", Mimi informed Collins.

"Okay, breakfast at the Life tomorrow though?" Collins confirmed.

"Yeah," Mimi smiled, hugging her friend.

"Nice to meet you, man", Collins cordially stated.

"You too", Mark grinned in response.

"Hey, Mark, do you have anywhere to stay?" Mimi questioned.

"Uh, no", Mark replied.

"If you want you can stay with Benny and me tonight", Mimi invited.

"Thanks. That would be great", Mark agreed as he, Mimi, and Angel headed out the door and began walking down the street.

"Okay, well, I have to make a stop in Tompkins Square Park on the way home. Is that okay?" Mimi asked.

"That's fine", Mark assured her as he and Angel began to trail a bit behind Mimi.

"Angel, what the hell? Why is Joanne taking that case?" Mark interrogated.

"Well, she never met Maureen, so she's still caught up in her Upper East Side glitz and glamour. She has no idea what we go through down here. She was never introduced to it", Angel monologued.

"Angel", Mark began.

"Yes?" Angel probed with a grin.

"I don't know what's going on, but you have the most warped sense of humor", Mark hissed.

"Mark, are you talking to yourself?" Mimi asked, whipping her head around once they had reached the park.

"Uh, no. Me? Talk to myself?" Mark stuttered.

"Okay," Mimi skeptically responded, eyeing him, "Uh, wait here," she suggested, pointing to a metal bench "I'll be right back".

"Okay", Mark agreed.

"What is she doing?" Mark demanded to Angel the minute Mimi was out of earshot.

"Why don't you follow her?" Angel suggested.

**A/N: Welllll, there's chapter four. I hope you liked it! Review please, darlings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Welll, here's chapter five. Sorry it's been forever since I've updated! I've been really busy plus I'm writing two other multi-chaptered stories, so yeah. Anyway, review please darlings!**

**Disclaimer: RENT is so mine. In my own deluded little mind. ;)**

Giving a confused and cautious glance at Angel, Mark rapidly sauntered in the direction in which Mimi had gone.

He covered himself behind a tree before cautiously looking around it, gasping at the sight he saw. Before him stood Mimi with The Man. She grinned at him and nodded as he slid a small bag full of white powder into her hands. She ran her fingers through her dark curls before sliding the bag into the pocket of her leopard coat and making her way toward where she left Mark.

"Shit," Mark muttered under his breathe.

"Run, Marky, run", Angel teased as Mark took off as fast as he could to the area on the edge of the square where Mimi had left him.

He arrived in rapid time, sighing to himself and running a hand through his sweaty blonde hair. He heard a giggle and turned around to see Angel standing behind him smirking.

"How can you just appear places? It's not fair", Mark whined.

"Dead people are just amazing like that", Angel smirked as Mimi walked up.

"Okay, Mark, let's go", Mimi suggested.

"What were you doing?" Mark interrogated.

"Oh, well, I'm HIV positive…and I was…picking up some AZT", Mimi lied.

"From who?" Mark continued.

"Um, a friend. He…uh…bought it for me", Mimi covered.

"The Man?" Mark probed, deciding to be straightforward.

"Um, well, uh…" Mimi stuttered.

"I have a friend who used to go to him", Mark clarified, "Why are you on smack? That stuff gave you a disease that's going to kill you and you're still using it?"

"It-It's harder to quit than you think", Mimi whispered.

After a long, awkward silence, Mark finally spoke.

"Does Benny know?"

"Yeah", Mimi muttered.

"And he doesn't try to get you off of it?" Mark hollered, anger boiling up inside of him.

Benny and Mimi were married. He should care enough about his own wife to keep her, or at least try to keep her, from shooting up.

"He paid for me to go to rehab, but it was a voluntary program and I dropped out. It was miserable. That was about a year ago and ever since then he just hasn't given a shit. So he just pretends he doesn't know about it and I keep using", Mimi explained.

"Oh," Mark responded.

Well, at least Benny had tried. But still. Damn this world was fucked up. The two continued to walk the streets of Manhattan in silence until they reached Roger and Mimi's apartment building.

"Our loft is on the floor right below the top one", she explained.

"Oh, okay", Mark nodded, trying his best to pretend that he didn't know exactly where her apartment was.

When they reached the floor, Mimi used her key to unlock the door and swung it open. Mark gasped at what he saw. This was completely different than the way Roger and Mimi had it. Roger and Mimi's apartment had been adorned with old, ripped up furniture and rugs, but as Mark entered this room he felt like he was walking into a Pottery Barn catalogue.

"Whoa", Mark gasped.

"Do you like it?" Mimi inquired, "We used the money Benny got in the divorce settlement with his previous wife to buy the furniture. We would have moved, but I like the Alphabet City…it feels like home, you know?"

"Mmmhhhmmm", Mark despondently muttered.

Holy fucking shit. Everything was color coordinated and clean and white and the rugs looked new and just holy shit.

"I'm home", Mimi shouted.

"Mimi," Benny grinned, walking out of one of the rooms and planting a kiss on his wife's cheek, "How was work?"

"It was fine. I got great tips today", she smiled.

"Who's this?" Benny questioned, gesturing toward Mark.

"Oh, this is Mark Cohen. He doesn't have anywhere to stay, so I told him he could stay here for a while", Mimi told her husband.

"Oh, okay. It's a pleasure to meet you Mark", Benny grinned, holding out a hand for Mark to shake.

"Nice to meet you too", Mark replied, but was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off.

"AZT break", Mimi muttered, dumping the pills into her hand and swallowing them, "Take your AZT, baby", nodding toward Benny.

**A/N: Well, I realize this was short, but I hope you liked it anyway! Review please? The story will get more of a plot in the next chapter, I promise! Review if you want updates please. ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know, I haven't updated this in forever. I've just been mega busy, but no worries, I have not abandoned it, and I will finish the entire thing! Well, here's chapter six. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! ******

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, I would make sure it wasn't closing on Sunday. ******

"What do you mean, 'Benny, take your AZT'?" Mark interrogating, eyeing his ex-roommate as Benny began gulping down some water along with the pills.

"AZT is-", Mimi began before being interrupted by Mark.

"I know what AZT is! Why does Benny need it?" Mark exclaimed, gesturing wildly toward Benny.

"I'm HIV positive," Benny informed him.

"No you're not", Mark stated incredulously.

"Look, I don't even know you, man-", Benny started.

"How did you get it?" Mark cut off.

"The condom had to break eventually," Benny mumbled, a glum expression washing over his features.

"Oh, indeed", Benny retorted.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Mimi suggested to Benny, "You have a meeting with your lawyer in the morning about Collins, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I had better go to sleep then", Benny announced.

"I still don't understand why you're trying to evict Collins", Mimi argued.

"He's not paying his rent. It's an easy enough decision", Benny dryly remarked, "I don't want to argue with you about this right now. Let's just go to bed".

"Fine, Mark are you okay on the couch?" Mimi checked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Mark assured her, repositioning himself on the couch so that he was in a sleeping position.

"Okay, good night!" Mimi hollered.

"Holy fucking shit", Mark muttered under his breathe once Mimi and Benny were in their room and far out of ear shot.

"Nice reaction", Angel smirked, eyeing the filmmaker.

"Funny. Now seriously Angel. This is fucking creepy. Get me the hell out of here. Now", Mark demanded.

"No can do, sweetie", Angel smiled.

"Why the fuck not?" Mark yelled.

"Aren't we in a pleasant mood tonight", Angel remarked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't deny it. I am in a shitty mood. But with good reason", Mark retorted with a glare.

"Hey, c'est la vie. You can be in whatever mood you want, sugar. I was just making an observation", Angel explained.

"Well stop observing", Mark ordered.

"Dully noted", Angel promised.

"Now get me the hell out of here", Mark demanded.

"How many times are we going to repeat this conversation?" Angel inquired, rolling her eyes for dramatic affect, "No means no. Only you can get yourself out of this".

"And how the fuck am I going to do that", Mark growled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out", Angel grinned.

"I really hate you right now, Angel. I hope you know that", Mark announced.

"Hey, watch it", Angel warned, "Remember, I have an in with the man upstairs".

After several minutes of silent glaring, Mark finally spoke yet again.

"I have an idea", Mark interjected.

"And what might that be, honey?" Angel probed.

"I just fix everything. Get Roger and Mimi together, Benny alone, Collins out of his depression spiral, and get Maureen and Joanne together. That'll fix everything", Mark realized.

"Hmm, interesting", Angel noted.

"Hmmm, interesting? You still can't tell me if that'll work or not?" Mark exasperatedly sighed.

"Nope. You have to figure it out on your own. It's apart of that whole going through a personal journey thing," Angel clarified.

"Why the fuck do I need to go on a personal journey?" Mark whined.

"Listen to that last sentence and maybe you'll figure out why", Angel pointed out, earning a glare from Mark.

"I give up on you. I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I'll see if I can go with Benny to his court hearing and have a talk with Joanne", Mark decided.

"Sounds good, sugar. Good night", Angel replied.

"Night", Mark stated, before shutting off his lamp.

**A/N: I realize that was short and not very interesting, but it was a really important transition chapter. The next one will be better. Promise. In the mean time, review! Seriously, it inspires me to write which makes me update faster. Ponder that and press the pretty purple button! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I know, I suck for not having updated this in forever. I'm writing two other multi-chaptered fics, plus I'm really busy, so updates on this one will definitely be slow, but I'm not abandoning it! Don't worry! Well, read and review! Oh, and check out my oneshot "Glory Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT. I wish. Instead I'm sitting in my room. Sick. Bleh.**

Mark awoke to the smell of chocolate chip bagels.

"Mmmm," he moaned in exhaustion.

"Morning, Mark!" Mimi cheerfully greeted.

What the hell? Mimi was twelve times more exhausted than he was in the mornings! He looked up to see Mimi sitting contently at the table picking at a bagel while Benny was buried deep in the paper.

"Morning," Mark mumbled.

"Have a bagel", Mimi offered, handing him the white paper bag as he reached into it and began crunching on a cinnamon flavored bagel.

"So what are you guys up to today?" he asked, knowing full well that it was the day of the court hearing.

"Court hearing today", Benny explained.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting", Mark commented, "Do you think I could come with you?"

"Sure, um, I guess. I don't see why not. But why would you want to go?" Benny pressed.

"I'm um, fascinated by trials. Obsessed", Mark lied.

"Nice save, Sherlock", Angel muttered, suddenly appearing by Mark.

"Fuck off, Angel," Mark snarled.

"Did you say something, Mark?" Benny asked.

"No, not at all. I was talking to myself. The bagels are great," Mark explained.

"Thank the café down the street", Mimi responded.

"So, Benny, I have this friend, and I think she would find the trial fascinating," Mark replied, not bothering to answer Mimi, "I was wondering, would you mind if I brought a friend with me to the trial?"

"No, go ahead," Benny stated.

NODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAYNODAYBUTTODAY

Mark knocked firmly on the door of the loft below Benny and Mimi's for a good ten minutes before a very disheveled looking Maureen Johnson came to the door.

"I am not Jehovah's Witness. I will never become Jehovah's witness, get some hobbies you pathetic idiot", Maureen greeted.

"Well, as enlightening as that speech was, I'm not here on behalf of the Jehovah's Witnesses," Mark explained.

"Oh, well then what do you need?' Maureen probed.

"Well, how would you like to go to a trial?" Mark asked.

"Excuse me?" Maureen gawked, her tired looking eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"No, no, no, you're not being put on trial, I just mean that there is a trial, that I would, um, like, um, everyone in the building to go to," Mark explained.

"Why?" Maureen asked, eyeing the filmmaker.

"Well, you see, um, our landlord who lives in the loft above you is trying to sue one of his clients for not paying the rent, and I'm trying to get people to go in protest," Mark smirked, knowing Maureen would be running there any minute.

"Protest?" Maureen perked up, "Sure. I'll be there".

"Alright, great," Mark cheerfully responded, giving her the information.

Once he was done, he slowly climbed up two flights of stairs to Roger's (and usually his) loft, and firmly knocked on the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Roger greeted, swinging the door open, "Aren't you the creep that thought you lived here".

"Um, me? No. Definitely not. I have no idea what you're talking about," Mark rapidly replied, "So, I'm trying to get everyone in the building to go to this trial in protest of our landlord suing an innocent client. Would you like to come?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Roger snarled, attempting to slam the door; however, Mark stopped him.

"Man, trust me, you'll wanna be there," Mark begged.

"Why?" Roger inquired, eyeing Mark.

"Umm, do you know Mimi? The dancer from the Catscratch Club?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Roger growled.

Alternate universe Roger was clearly not a happy Roger.

"Well, she's going to be there, and she's interested in meeting you there," Mark lied.

"She's married to the fucking landlord himself," Roger reminded him.

"Yes, she is, but that doesn't mean he's necessarily pleasing her," Mark explained, a gnawing feeling of guilt forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Look, man, I'm not interested," Roger hissed before slamming the door in Mark's face.

That went well.

"Nice going, Marky," Angel laughed, appearing virtually out of nowhere.

"Fuck off," Mark muttered.

"Is that your favorite phrase today or something?" Angel observed, earning a glare from Mark.

**A/N: I realize that was a short chapter, but read and review anyway? Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter eight, darlings! Review please! :) Yeah. That's all I have to say. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT. I have never owned RENT. I will never own RENT. Comprende?**

"I've never been in a court room before," Maureen excitedly announced, completely ignoring the fact that court was in procession.

Mark inwardly sighed. He still loved Maureen, but she could be annoying as hell sometimes.

"Shhhh, they're starting," Mark hushed, hoping it would remind Maureen to refrain from bouncing around in her seat like she was currently doing.

No luck.

"Maureen, calm," Mark snarled as the court proceedings began.

He eyed Joanne, but she was in her seat facing forward. He would have to try to get them to notice each other during a court break or afterward or something. Oh shit. What if Maureen and Joanne were straight in the world without him? Nahh, he didn't have that much of an affect.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the single bed this morning," Maureen spat, glaring at Mark.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark interrogated.

"It's supposed to mean you haven't gotten laid in a long time," Maureen giggled, emphasizing the word long.

"And whose fault is that?" Mark retorted, panic immediately seeping through his features as he realized his words.

"Umm, excuse me? Are you like a stalker? Is that how you knew where I lived? Is that why you invited me here? How do you even know Collins? Hmmm? I've known him since high school. What's your story? You are sooo a stalker!" Maureen accused.

"No! Of course not! Umm, that just came out. You look a lot like my ex-girlfriend…Doreen," Mark lied, blushing bright red.

"Nice save," Angel commented, suddenly appearing in the seat next to him.

"This is getting creepy," Mark hissed under his breath, "And shut up."

"Awwww, that's so sad! What happened?" Maureen remarked as Mark turned his attention back to her.

"So, Mr. Coffin, tell us how you feel about the situation at hand," Joanne pressed, questioning her witness.

"Maureen, this is really not the time," Mark muttered.

"C'mon, Marky, pleeease," she begged.

"And apparently in an alternate universe she still calls me Marky," he sourly observed to himself before replying to her, "She left me for a…doctor…name…Leanne."

"Awwww, poor Marky!" she exclaimed, earning a jab in the rib cage from Mark.

"And the court will now take a brief break," the judge announced before banging his gavel.

"I don't understand why you guys had some creepy overwhelming desire to come to this," Mimi commented as she strutted over to the two.

"Hi, Maureen, right? My husband and I live above you," Mimi introduced.

"Oh, you're the dancer from the Catscratch Club!" Maureen realized.

"That too," Mimi sighed.

"Who is that?" Maureen inquired, eyeing Joanne up and down.

Yup. Alternate universe Maureen was still bi. Score. Mark grinned victoriously to himself.

"Oh, that's my husband's lawyer. Her name's Joanne Jefferson," Mimi explained.

"Psh, forget her then. She's defending Benny," Maureen spat in disgust, putting extra emphasis on Benny's name to exhibit her loathing.

"But, I'm sure she's a nice person deep down," Mark defended, immediately going into matchmaker mode, "I mean, it's just her line of work. You should talk to her."

"Hmmm, it could be fun. I guess I should go say hi," Maureen decided before strutting over.

"Wow. She's a character," Mimi giggled, "Not that we all aren't. I'm gonna go get water."

And with that, she walked briskly out the door, leaving Mark alone (well, with Angel) as he examined Maureen and Joanne's interaction. It seemed to actually be going well.

"It's working," Mark victoriously smirked.

"Nice going, Emma Woodhouse," Angel remarked.

"Now, all I have to do is get Roger and Mimi back together, which I'll work on after the trial," Mark informed her.

"Hey, Mark," Collins greeted, "Well, it's going well so far. I don't think I'll get evicted considering I'm on welfare and I have AIDS and all that."

"That's great, man," Mark genuinely smiled.

"What do you say to dinner tonight? You, me, Mimi sans Benny, Maureen whom I see you've met, and my friend Roger.

Mark felt a grin spread over his features as a light bulb went off in his head.

"Perfect," Mark agreed.

"Well, I better get back. Later, man," Collins stated.

"You have a plan I take it?" Angel questioned, although her eyes were on Collins's ass as he walked away rather than Mark's eyes.

"Yes. Get Roger and Mimi together at dinner," Mark smiled.

"Sounds great, other than the fact that Mimi has, oh, what's the word I'm looking for…oh yeah, a husband," Angel sarcastically reminded him.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there," Mark spat as he noticed Maureen prancing toward him.

"Hey," Mark greeted, "How'd it go?"

"I got her number! Collins asked me to dinner at the Life earlier and I invited her to come with," Maureen declared.

"Good idea, but aren't you a tad worried since she's Benny's lawyer?" Mark probed.

"Well, the case will be over by then, not to mention it's just her job. You were right," Maureen explained before taking her seat.

Mark smiled. Everything was working out. He was so close to going home he could almost taste it.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter eight. Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, here you go dearies. I hope you enjoy! :) There's only going to be two more chapters after this probably. :( Wahhh. I'm really attached to this story…anyway, review please! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT, my life would be much more exciting. Which it's not. So yeah. Wow. This disclaimer makes no sense. Moral of the story, RENT is not mine.**

"Well, cheers to Collins!" Maureen announced raising her glass as her friends immediately raised theirs in response.

Maureen, Collins, Mark, Joanne, and Roger sat in the Life Café eating dinner, still waiting for Mimi to show up.

"I can't believe I'm toasting to my own case losing," Joanne complained, taking a sip of her wine, earning her a smirk from Maureen who took an enormous gulp of her beer.

Mark looked on with a glint of hope in his eye. Maureen and Joanne's relationship was playing out perfectly. Now there was just Roger and Mimi to worry about.

As he looked over at Roger sitting in the corner of the café, staring out the window watching small flakes of snow fall as Christmas neared, he couldn't help but thinking he had a hell of a lot of work to do.

As if on cue, Mimi entered the restaurant. And she was dressed to kill. She was clad in a short, black, strapless dress, along with black fishnets and silver boots. She looked unbelievable.

Mark kept his eye on Roger as he watched the musician's eyes slowly shift from the new fallen December snow to the petite Latina that had just entered the café.

"Mark!" Mimi greeted running and giving Mark a hug, soon doing the same to Collins.

"Sorry I'm so late! Work ran later than I expected," she apologized.

"It's fine," Mark reassured.

"Mimi, you met Maureen and Joanne earlier," Mark introduced.

"Yes, nice to see you again," Mimi smiled.

"And Mimi, this is Roger, Collins's friend," Mark introduced.

The two simply eyed each other for a few moments and Mark felt a triumphant grin overcome his features as he watched beads of sweat slowly drip down Roger's neck as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

After so long, he moved his eyes back onto his shoes.

"Roger Davis," he stated, "We've met before."

"How could I forget," she retorted.

"Oh, how'd you meet?" Mark probed.

"She needed me to light her candle during a power outage," Roger supplied.

"And then I came back later in an attempt to get him to take me out. Mission failed," Mimi dryly continued.

"Well, doesn't that sound delightful," Mark responded, earning a suspicious look from the two, "Well, I'm sure you two have lots in common. Just talk for a while."

And with that, he walked over to the table where Collins, Maureen, and Joanne were seated in hopes of Mimi and Roger having a private conversation.

"Marky!" Maureen squealed, throwing her arms around his thin frame and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"It's nice to see you too Maureen," he responded, blushing a deep shade of red.

"I know," Maureen giggled, "That's what everyone says. It's always nice to see me."

Mark simply nodded in response.

"So, Joanne, you're a lawyer. How is that going for you?" Mark inquired, desperately attempting to change the topic off of him and onto Joanne.

"Um, fine," Joanne responded, cocking her eyebrow and eyeing him skeptically.

"Marky, I'm not doing anything tomorrow night," Maureen pointed out.

"That's nice, Mo, and please don't call me Marky if you value my sanity," Mark begged.

"Who says I value your sanity?" Maureen sarcastically questioned.

"Touch I'm not doing anything tomorrow night," Maureen pointed out.

"That's nice, Mo, and please don't call me Marky if you value my sanity," Mark begged.

"Who says I value your sanity?" Maureen sarcastically questioned.

"Touché," Mark smirked.

"Sooo, what are you doing?" Maureen pressed.

"Well, I don't, um, necessarily have my, uh, schedule on me right now, so I'll have to get back to you. Maybe another time. After all, tomorrow's Christmas Eve. You and Joanne could always do something instead!" Mark suggested.

"But Markyyyy, I wanna hang out with you! Not to mention you're Jewish. You can sooo do something on Christmas Eve." Maureen moaned, pouting her lower lip, "Pretty please Pookie? With sprinkles on top?"

Mark hated himself at that moment. He hated the fact that he couldn't make the burning sensation in his stomach that completely consumed him disappear as he eyed Maureen's big brown eyes that looked up at him. All she ever had to do was pout her lips and call him Pookie and that was it. She was his.

On one level, he needed Maureen and Joanne to get back together so that he could return home.

But, on the other hand, one date wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Fine," Mark gave in, "I'll meet you in front of that new café on 11th and Avenue A tomorrow night at eight."

"Yay!" Maureen squealed, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Joanne. Joanne. Joanne. He just kept repeating the word in his head. He needed to stop focusing on his own desires and focus on getting everything into place so that he could go back to the land of the sane and normal.

Mark's thoughts were soon interrupted by a buzzing from the other side of the room.

"AZT break," Mimi muttered, reaching into oversized brown bag and pulling out a pill popping it into her mouth as Roger followed suit.

"Wait," Roger stopped, "You're HIV positive?"

"Yup," Mimi replied, smiling in response, however she wasn't quite sure why.

"How long have you known?" Roger interrogated further.

"A few years," Mimi answered, "Why?"

"So, that night, when you came to my loft, with the heroin…" Roger started.

"I knew. I've known for a while. It doesn't mean I have the willpower to quit though," Mimi confessed, "Plus, why stop now? I mean, I'm already going to die so I might as well enjoy myself while I can still live."

Roger just eyed the girl before him. So weak looking. So delicate. So frail. Yet so breathtakingly beautiful. Almost immediately, Roger pulled Mimi into a tender hug, planting a soft kiss on top of her messy brunette curls.

"Everyone has the willpower to stop," he muttered, eyeing her.

Mark smirked to himself from the other side of the room as he watched the scene between the two play out. Perfect. Now the only kink in that situation was Benny.

He looked over to Maureen and Joanne to see if they had made any progress.

Maureen was rapidly chatting with Collins as Joanne sat next to them chatting animatedly on the phone. Maureen turned and smiled at him, eyeing him from the top down.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you wanna see a picture of the dress Mimi shows up in, it's in my profile. Just imagine it with black fishnets and silver boots. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter. Review please! :) And also, thank you to CurlySweet who was my 50****th**** reviewer for this story! Yay! :) Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT. Not much else to say, huh?**

Mark wrapped his scarf around his neck and took one final look in the mirror.

He was going out with Maureen that night. Maureen Johnson. The girl of his dreams. The love of his life.

What the hell was he saying? Mark mentally slapped himself. He had to get Maureen and Joanne back together. That was what he was going to do that night. Talk up Joanne as much as possible. He felt a sickening feeling grow in his stomach at the thought, but quickly pushed it aside and headed toward the door.

When Mark, stepped out of his room and into Mimi and Benny's living room, he overheard shouts.

"Where the hell were you?" Benny yelled.

"Nowhere," Mimi loudly retorted.

"Oh, that's nice, Mimi, that's real nice. You just get home now and say you've been nowhere," Benny scoffed, "Who the hell are you screwing?"

"I'm not screwing anyone! I spent the night at Maureen's," Mimi lied.

"Oh, what a comfort," Benny sarcastically replied.

"Oh, aren't you hilarious? I'm straight in case you've forgotten, Benny!" Mimi shouted.

"I was being sarcastic!" Benny defended.

"Well excuse me!" Mimi rolled her eyes.

"You were with Roger, weren't you?" Benny confronted.

"So what if I was? It doesn't mean anything happened!" Mimi reminded.

"Then why would you lie about where you were?" Benny interrogated.

"Because I knew you would freak out!" Mimi shot back.

"What were you doing there for so long?" Benny questioned.

"Talking!" Mimi explained.

"As if I'm supposed to believe that!" Benny accused.

"Well, if something did happen, it's not like it would be my fault! You're never around!" Mimi told him angrily.

"It doesn't give you an excuse to cheat which apparently you did!" Benny hurtfully argued.

"He just understands me," Mimi murmured.

"And I don't?" Benny bellowed.

"It's just-" Mimi started.

"It's just what?" Benny interrupted.

"You know what? You have no ground to stand on, you bastard!" Mimi cried.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Benny loudly asked.

"You think I don't know about you and Allison Grey? Because I do! And how do you think I felt when I found out about that? Hmmm? Knowing my entire marriage was a fucking lie! How did you even get her to go back with you after you cheated on her the first time? Hmmm? Look, Roger and I was just different. You wouldn't understand. We just, I dunno, connected. You were just screwing around with Allison for no fucking reason!" Mimi screeched.

After sitting there stunned for a moment, Benny finally spoke up.

"How did you find out?" he murmured.

"One of her friends works at Catscratch," Mimi admitted.

"How did they get to be friends with Allison of all people?" Benny inquired.

"Oh, so I'm so much below your mistress just because I work at an S&M club!" Mimi screamed, "You know what? Screw you. We are over!"

"What the fuck?" Benny gaped, "Where are you gonna go?"

"Roger's!" Mimi informed him loudly.

"What the hell? So you just give me HIV from your fucking heroin and then leave me?" Benny reminded.

"You know what, Benny? How do you even know I gave it to you?" Mimi asked, before silently walking out the door, tears falling from her warm brown eyes.

Mark stood there for a moment and watched as Benny collapsed onto the couch before entering into the room, nodding to Benny, and leaving the apartment.

Once he stepped outside, he allowed a small smile to overcome his features. Mimi and Benny had broken up. Mimi and Roger were together. One step closer to home.

Speaking of this creepy alternate universe, he hadn't seen Angel since the Life Café the previous night. What the hell happened to him? Mark allowed himself to ponder that impending question until he found Maureen's door and firmly knocked on it.

Within a few moments, Maureen came to the door dressed in tight black pants and a low but red top. Mark felt his breath catch in his throat. God, he loved her so much.

Wait. What was he saying? Focus, focus, focus. Joanne, Joanne, Joanne.

"Hey, Marky," Maureen giggled.

"Don't call me that," Mark replied as he blushed a violent shade of red.

"Let's get going," Maureen decided, locking her door before walking out of the building with Mark.

"So, how did you like Joanne?" Mark subtly interrogated.

"She was nice," Maureen informed him.

The two walked about two blocks in silence before he finally replied.

"Well, would you think of her as more than a friend?" Mark pressed.

"No," Maureen responded, quirking her eyebrow, utterly confused.

"Wait, are you straight?" Mark inquired.

"Why?" Maureen replied.

"Just wondering," Mark lied.

"Um, I'm bi, why?" Maureen admitted.

"Oh," Mark stated in response as the two entered a Chinese restaurant.

This was beyond bizarre. She was bi and still not interested in Joanne. What the hell?

"How may I help you?" the waiter asked Mark.

"Um, table for two please," Mark requested.

"Right this way please," he responded, before leading Mark and Maureen to a table that overlooked the falling snow.

"I'll get you some water in the mean time and be back in a few moments to take your order," the waiter informed them.

"Thank you," Mark thanked.

"So, does it matter if I'm bi or something?" Maureen continued.

"What? No," Mark insisted, "Of course not! I was just wondering. Because you know, I thought you would be interested in Joanne."

"Well, I'm not," Maureen promised.

The two looked at one another in silence for a few moments. Slowly though, Maureen began to lean into the table, Mark following suit. Although it was a small table, to Mark, it seemed to go on for miles and miles.

Once their faces met in the center, Maureen softly pressed her lips against his, and Mark immediately felt his heart rate accelerate as the blood rushed to his head. He scooted his chair forward so that their current state was not putting such a strain on his neck as Maureen slid her tongue into his mouth.

Mark felt completely on fire. It had been so long since he had felt Maureen's lips upon his and he wanted it to last forever.

Wait. What was he doing?

He rapidly pulled apart from her.

"What's wrong?" Maureen replied.

"Um, it's just you're supposed to be with Joanne. Not me. I wish it could be you and me, I really do, but it just can't," Mark informed her, feeling the tears well up in his eyes as he stared down at his silverware.

He loved Maureen more than anything. He wanted her more than anything. But she would never fully want him in return. Even if she believed it, he knew that deep down it was supposed to be Joanne. Not him.

"What are you talking about? Look, Mark, I know I don't know you well, but I really like you," Maureen admitted.

"But as much as I wished it were different, we're not meant to be," Mark flatly stated, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he rose from his feet and headed out of the restaurant.

He had to get out of here.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! :) Next chapter will be the last, sadly. :( Review though! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well, darlings, I am sad to announce that this will be the final chapter of this fic! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, seriously, you guys are amazazing! So, please continue reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I have officially given up on coming up with creative disclaimers. I don't own RENT. That's all there is to it. **

As Mark stepped out of the restaurant where he was eating with Maureen, his head was spinning.

He didn't know what to do or say or think. He continued to walk through the falling snow, pulling his plaid coat tighter around himself, sighing.

He was doing the right thing he supposed. Maureen and Joanne belonged together. They were good for each other. They balanced one another out. And, as much as he wished that were he and Maureen, it wasn't. And it never would be.

He was too much of a pushover. He hated to admit it, but it was true. He had let Maureen walk all over him when they were dating, which something Joanne had no tolerance for once she was fully aware of Maureen's behavior and the situation around her.

If only he had a soul mate like that. Someone whom he belonged with. Collins had had Angel before her death. Mimi had Roger. Maureen had Joanne. Benny had…well, Benny had his ugly ass sunglasses. And he did have Allison at one point. Who did he have? He had his camera. It was just him and his camera and it always would be.

He finally reached Tomkins Square Park and plopped down on a bench, drops of water still gently falling from his ice blue eyes. He looked around him.

It should be the same, but it wasn't. It wasn't home. Where everything was right. Roger and Mimi were married. Maureen and Joanne were happily together, even if he did wish it were him with Maureen.

Mark felt like screaming. He was trapped in a completely different world and he had no way to get out of it.

What the hell was this? He had fixed everything. Everyone was back with their partners. Collins was no longer on the verge of eviction, even if he was struggling with alcoholism. Mark could feel the anger boiling up in his body.

He had done everything he was supposed to. He gave up Maureen. He had done everything right. He felt like he was going to explode.

"What the hell do you want from me, Angel?" Mark hollered at the top of his lungs, rising to his feet and screaming at the sky, hoping Angel could hear him, "Look, I dunno where the hell you're hiding, but I am fucking begging you! Get me out of here! I can't take it anymore! Are you satisfied? I can't stand to be in this warped alternate universe any longer! The world is fucked up as hell without me and I want out!"

"Aren't we in a pleasant mood," Mark heard a voice behind him reply.

"Angel! Where have you been?" Mark interrogated.

"I've been watching you," Angel smirked.

"Jeez, Ted Bundy, should I be concerned for my well being?" Mark sarcastically commented, earning himself a glare from Angel.

"Well, sugar, back to the point, I hope you know that's all you needed to say all along," Angel vaguely remarked.

"All I had to do all along was call you Ted Bundy?" Mark questioned as Angel flipped him off.

"You're not funny," Angel commented, "Anyway, all you had to the entire time was see that the world was fucked without you. You didn't need to fix anything or get anyone together, although it's nice you did."

"Is this a joke?" Mark gaped in disbelief.

"No. Mark Cohen, you have done some great things for people. No matter how much you pity yourself or feel alone, I want you to know you are never alone. You have friends who care so much about you, whom you've touched in so many ways. The point of this whole little venture was to get you to see that. And it looks like you finally do."

"I've been transported into a Lifetime original movie," Mark remarked, "Sorry. I'm kidding, but thanks."

"You ready to go home, honey?" Angel asked with a grin.

"Please," Mark begged, "And thanks by the way."

"Any time," Angel smiled, "And sugar?"

"Mmmhhhmm?" Mark responded.

"Give Collins a hug for me when you get back," Angel requested, "I'd do it myself, but that's not really an option."

"Of course," Mark smiled.

"Well, enjoy your return to the normal world. Not that it's really that normal," Angel giggled, before she simply disappeared into thin air.

"Angel?" Mark vocalized, looking at his surroundings.

It looked different. The snow had stopped falling and everything seemed silent. Mark looked up at the sky. Suddenly it was clear, which greatly differed from the ominous, dark clouds that had previously loomed over the sky.

He was home. Well, at least he thought he was. He glanced around before heading straight across the square to the corner of 11th and Avenue B, where the Life Café was located.

Mark glanced up at the sky, which was lit up with millions of tiny bright stars, starkly contrasting against the deep blue night sky. He finally refocused as he briskly stalked across the street, and through the entrance to the Life Café.

When he entered, he allowed his eyes to scan across the restaurant until his focus fell on the corner booth.

There sat all of his friends, looking as content as ever. Roger and Mimi were deep in conversation, picking on their fries, Maureen and Joanne were arguing heavily, while Collins and Benny casually chatted sipping beers.

Mark approached the group, still in disbelief that he was back in the real world.

"Marky!" Maureen squealed, breaking her conversation with Joanne.

"Hey, man," Collins greeted.

"Sorry, I'm late," Mark apologized, in a trance.

"Late?" Mimi questioned, "It's only 8:15. We were meeting now."

"8:15?" Mark reacted.

There was no way all that shit happened in fifteen minutes.

"Um, yeah," Mimi giggled.

"Oh. I must have my watch set wrong," Mark nervously chuckled.

"You okay?" Roger grunted in his usual tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having an off night," Mark explained.

Mark chuckled under his breath. That was understatement of the year.

"So, are you guys excited for my protest tomorrow night?" Maureen inquired, bouncing a little in her seat.

"Oh, yes, I'm just dripping with enthusiasm," Benny remarked.

"Fuck off," Maureen glared.

"I, for one, am excited," Collins laughed, "It's gonna be one hell of a show."

"Thank you! See, Benjamin, Collins here is a good friend, unlike a certain someone I know," Maureen glared.

"Hey, who said we were friends?" Benny probed, earning himself another withering stare from Maureen.

"New topic!" Joanne suggested.

"Angel and I met two years ago today," Collins softly pointed out.

The table fell silent.

"She really loved you, you know?" Mark reminded him.

"I know," Collins agreed, weakly smiling.

"I miss her," Mimi mused sadly.

"We all do," Mark agreed, "But let's face it, guys. She never truly died. She's with all of us."

"I'll drink to that," Mimi agreed, clinking her beer bottle with Mark's.

"To Angel!" Mark toasted, and the group soon joined in on the toast.

Mark took a sip of beer before placing it down and staring up at the ceiling.

"If you can hear me, thanks," Mark muttered in a whisper no one but himself could hear.

Well no one but himself and one other person.

**A/N: Well, darlings, that is sadly the end. Wahhh. This was so fun to write…anyway, I'm brainstorming for a new idea for a RENT fic, so if you have any suggestions please do tell me! :) Review please! **


End file.
